


My time on an island

by Salisbury



Category: Animal crossings
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salisbury/pseuds/Salisbury
Summary: Eighteen year old Dean, along with two relative strangers named Mira and Sheldon decide to uproot their lives and move to a deserted island.  Alongside a family of loan sharks disguised under the business named Nook inc.
Kudos: 2





	1. March 19th 2020

"Dear diary,  
I'm being as honest as I can be, this seems kind of stupid. Talking to a diary about my day as I finish each day. But I figured it would help with the fact that despite having five other people around, I feel like iip I say is lost to the wind. So instead I think I'll be writing each day out as it happens. A keepsake for myself and to help me retell this story to my children, if I ever have any that is.

~ Dean" 

Day one - Arrival. 

It was a strangely sunny day, everything felt hot - way too hot. It was like everything was beating down on me at once. My heart hammering against my chest almost the entire plane ride to the new island. I didn't want to believe it. Not really. But I had made this decision by myself and I had to live with it. Not that there was really anything to live with. I had assumed it would be a solitary stay. All by myself and no one else to be there - to dictate my life. 

Touching down was exhilarating, but then I noticed there were four others. Two people who, after a small conversation, I found names were Mira and Sheldon, though they didn't seem like they knew one another just yet, I could tell that they might have been quick friends. They sort of have this jock and cheerleader dynamic, people, that I could never imagine being around. It's strange to think about when I try too, so I decide to just walk alongside them to meet the Nook family and have our proper welcome onto the island. 

Not long after the initial welcome we had all been given our tents. I kept getting distracted with trying to see across the rivers and such that I almost forgot to place it down where I wanted it. Just north of the main part of the island. Behind where the place was located. I kind of wished I could have put it in one of the other areas. But I can't complain much with how things worked out. I still got my place and I will eventually make it a home. 

A little while later on after we had all found somewhere to set up out tents, Tom Nook had asked me personally to go around and collect some tree branches for a campfire and I was a little hesitant to start - but I ended up getting distracted and started to collect up multitudes of weeds as well. I just could not stand the sight of so many little blemishes on the ground as I wandered around trying to collect things for him, I didn't want to keep him waiting forever though so I took a break from the weeds and delivered the wood. Which then turned into me going out to collect apples and making apple juice for the six of us. I didn't mind all that much. It wasn't terrible. I actually felt some kind of accomplishment in doing it by myself. 

The night soon came around and the campfire was started up, and we all were asked what we would call the island if given the chance. I called it Rosalina the others seemed to be much more self centered however. Especially Tommie. He suggested 'Tommieville' which was absolutely ridiculous. Anyways. We were asked to all speak at once so I'm not entierly sure how Mr Nook even managed to hear me say my suggestion. But he did. And to my surprise everyone loved it. And the island to us new islanders was named. Officially I'm not too sure on if it actually got named Rosalina, but it's still a nice sentiment regardless. 

My final surprise came in that of being named the residential representative, I'd like to think it might be similar to a town mayor. Or the head of a committee even. But I don't want to self appoint anything too early. But I can say that I'm excited for the day to be over so I can wake up tomorrow and really begin living my new life on this island.


	2. March 20th 2020

"Dear diary, 

I honestly can't remember why I even bother saying this anymore. But here we go as a summary of the day that started so late I thought I was ill. Jet lag sucks and so does Tom Nook. I don't like being woken up, and yet I kind of had to be this time. But hey, I got a phone. And worked myself to the damn bone. 

~Dean" 

I didn't know how long I slept, but goodness did I need it. I had a strange dream. One of a guitarist - a slider. He said his name was K.K. but I think he's just a player. Jet lag from the aeroplane was horrendous, as I didn't get up until the main Nook himself came knocking on my tent. Gone half seven in the evening. You should have seen my face. But you wouldn't believe what happened. It only took a couple hours. I finished the weeding. I cleared up the broken branches in the floor and even passed out from a tarantula bite! It was exhilarating, but honestly I'm missing so much out. So let's start from the beginning. The news that nearly made my heart sink. 

Tom Nook had given me a phone. With a good number of apps. A camera. A program for what he calls Nookmiles, a fabric designing game and even a rescue number for emergencies. There was something else as well, but I can't remember what on the top of my head. So right now I'll leave it at that. 

He then explained that my price for everything that had been given to me, was up to 49,000 bells! I guess its some sort of currency, but then it translates to only 5,000 Nookmiles, so I figured it could be pretty easy. All I had to do was talk to my neighbours, catch fish and bugs, plant trees and flowers and buy some things from his nephews. Menial tasks that would usual reap no reward. It took me almost two and a half hours of hard work. But tomorrow I should have a real home. With a very pink roof and let me tell you I can't. Wait to wake up tomorrow and find it placed down. Though 98,000 bells to pay him after is steep, he has no interest plan. So I think I'm pretty safe. 

Not only this but he gave me free lessons. I can build simple tools and furniture - I can finally act on my own. Though some things require items that I have no idea how to access. I'm hoping that come tomorrow some light is shed on this situation. 

I find this strange. Like it's not quite real. Though I think it's just because I haven't had time to really feel. Hopefully I sleep well tonight. Tomorrow will be fun. Hopefully my trees will have grown and my plants will have bulbs.


	3. March 21st 2020

"Dear Diary,

Seriously. Why do I even bother to write this opening part on each page? I guess it feels nice to actually feel like I'm talking to someone about this stuff. Anyways. Today was a long day and it's only half way done right now. I'm making my entry early since I'm thinking about spending the rest of my day just relaxing. Though, I'll probably write more if I do end up doing anything else later. But I have to say. A lot has gone on already. And I mean quite a lot. 

~Dean" 

The day's beginning was simple. The sun was shining for a while. And my house had been completed. How? I'm not too sure but, I find it best not to wonder too long about how the Nook family actually do anything. Some people call their practices a little questionable. So maybe it's best to just not ask. That aside the main man, Tom himself made an announcement which woke me up. The airport is up and running. I'm not sure exactly why I'll ever need to use it, but by the sounds of it, Mr Nook and his many other family members are running this buissness out on many other islands. Maybe they're all interconnected. Maybe. Maybe I'll even get to meet someone new. I won't hold my breath though, I still doubt anyone will notice my little island until there's more to explore. 

After the announcement I realised I had mail so o obviously checked what was waiting for me. A couple of diy blueprints from this company called the happy home academy, also some cherries from my parents. I stored these away as soon as I got them since I wanted to see if there would be a way to plant them. Get cherry trees in the mix. Anyways. After that I went ahead and checked on my other plants from the day before and none of them had bloomed yet so I gave them all some water when - you'll never believe it. It started to rain. Now I don't have an umbrella. But. I had a hat on that Sheldon had gifted me yesterday. So at least my hair stayed dry. Now that, was a relief. I would have cried if my hair had gotten wet as well. And Mira totally agrees. Apparently she gets sick really easily, and I kind of wanted to tell her to stay indoors. But there's not much to even do on the island, let alone by yourself. So I kept my mouth shut. 

It was maybe an hour into my day when I accidentally broke my fishing rod so I needed to pay the Nook family tent a visit to make a new one. This is when I overheard Tom and Tommy talking about building an actual shop on the island. I was a little surprised but, not long after the two spoke Tommy asked if I could help with material gathering. I would love too. But honestly, I don't have any way to get them proper wood yet so they'll have to wait a little while longer for that. But I will do my best. To make the village start to thrive. Mira and Sheldon were ecstatic when they heard about the prospect of a shop. Sheldon helped out by giving me some iron nuggets. And Mira gifted me a shovel as well as some information on how to get the blueprints for one myself. All I needed were Nookmiles! It's great! 

Goodness it's not even an hour and a half in to the day and I've been wandering around the island just picking up the loose branches again and catching both bugs and fish. I ended up buying a sling shot since I saw a balloon. But. Then I lost where the balloon was. I was quite sad about that, but at least I'm prepared for next time if next time ever comes around!

In the end my gathering of items ended up earning me about 5-6 thousand bells and I have a good amount in my bank as well. I'm probably a sixth into the full due of the loan for Nook. I guess I shouldn't complain since I haven't been saving that long. But I'm not even sure how bells function in accordance to the rest of the world. So I don't know if I'm getting a good price or not. 

A couple of interesting things did happen though! I found a message in a bottle. Ended up being blueprints for a table mirror. But I'm not complaining. Not really. Also there was this small glow somewhere on the east side of the island, I dug it up and found a thousand bells just sitting there. I wonder if maybe I'll find more in the future. But. For right now it's exciting enough to just know about it. 

Finally, my last thing I did was I went ahead and brought the tools plus package as well as the custom design pro app. Which, I'll admit. I made a red ball room gown with immediately. With absolutely no regrets on doing so. I love the design as it is. Even if it took me a while to actually understand and make it look even half decent.


	4. March 21st 2020 [Evening]

"Dear Diary,

Okay so, I get it. I get that I said I wouldn't overwork myself today. But boy oh boy. I went outside. Blinked. And then suddenly it was ten pm. And trust me. It was a productive five hours. I'm pretty tired though so I don't think I'll remember to recount everything. This is definitely going to be a shorter chapter than my other three. 

~Dean"

So it all started when I got bored of relaxing inside, and now we're here. I started to fish and hunt bugs a lot more. Sold them. Even picked some apples and ended up getting enough money to pay off my first loan. Exciting right? Right. Not only that but I donated some of my wildlife finds to Mr Nook, and now there might be a museum being built at some point. But at least for the moment there's going to be a tent. And a man who can help me document everything. But we don't stop there, oh no no no. No we don't stop there. 

Someone. Visited. Me.   
Yeah. Someone visited my island. And like a goddess from above she gifted me a vaulting pole. And now I can finally access a lot more of my island. But there's this higher level. And I'm not quite sure what is up there or even if it'll be accessable yet. I hope so. It really does look beautiful. I want to see it. I want to explore more. But also. There are many, many weeds there that I have to clear up. I don't mind the work. But I'll wait until tomorrow in order to actually get there and get to work on that. I've also managed to hoard a couple of fish and bugs that seem a little rarer than others so I'll be donating those when I get the chance. 

Anyways. This visitor. She seemed to get along with Mira and Sheldon as well. But it got late so they had to go home. I figured if help her out as well and brought her a brand new slingshot from Timmie as well as gave her enough apples to make herself an orchard. In return she also taught me how to find some bait for fishing. Maybe it'll make finding the new species easier? I'm not entierly sure. But I'm so worked up. I can't wait until tomorrow. I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep.


	5. March 22nd 2020

"Dear Diary,

There wasn't much to talk about today. I may be getting a new friend soon though, I met them when visiting another island. I think it'll end up well. And I almost have a shop so things are coming along. Slowly. It'll take a lot of time though.

~Dean"

So, it was an early start today. Almost eight in the morning. But after my morning rounds of greeting both Mira and Sheldon. I paid a visit to Blathers. The new curator of the museum. Sadly, he was told he wasn't allowed to build a building until at least fifteen new specimens were ready to be displayed and had been donated by us in the town. I was happy to go ahead and help him out though, fossils, bugs and fish were my new best friends and now, he should be able to get himself a permit for his building. I really hope it's up and running soon. As I feel like being able to see everything and learn about our local wildlife will be rather beneficial to everyone. I'm rather excited about what it might mean for the future. 

There wasn't all that much going on today so I decided to go on a bit of a trip. I brought myself two plane tickets. And visited two different islands. The first had apple trees. But that was a bit of a shame since I already have apples on my island. There was, however a few coconut trees on the beach so I took some home with me and planted them along my own. About six of them. I hope they won't take much time to grow. Now on the next island I visited I found peach trees! Finally a new kind of fruit to grow on my island. My cherries still haven't grown properly but that's fine. I'll wait happily for them. Though I'm kind of bored of waiting as it's been a handful of days by now. Maybe it won't take much longer now. That being said. I also found some fully grown plants and brought those back with me as well. I'm hoping I can start to breed them to make new. Pretty colours of the same flower species. 

I also did some fishing and while I'm not actually able to recall the name of it. I did indeed find this beautiful fish that, when I hold it, it's even bigger than I am. I wasn't sure it was even possible but hey, here we are.


End file.
